marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet van Dyne (Ultimate Avengers)
Janet van Dyne, also known as Wasp, is the wife of the late Henry Pym and a founding member of the Avengers. Biography ''Ultimate Avengers Hank was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to head the Super Soldier Program. However, when the program did not provide sufficient results Hank was replaced by Bruce Banner After being let go, Hank used Pym Industries to continue his own studies into superhuman abilities. Hank was able to discover a way to increase or decrease his size. It is unknown whether he researched Janet's own powers or gave the ability towards her. At the same time, Hank developed a special helmet that he could use to control ants. Janet felt that Hank being let go was the best thing for him as he was able to freely develop on his own. However, Hank simply wanted to make S.H.I.E.L.D. jealous. Janet's powers were that she could shrink to bug size, grow insect-like wings, and fire energy from her hands. So she took on the superhero name Wasp. At some point, Hank used the size altering abilities to shrink in size and fight crime. However, he did not like being small and refused to do so again. He only wanted to increase in size. There were also concerns that Hank's body could not handle that kind of size change. One day, Pym Industries was preparing to experiment with enlarging Hank, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship landed outside transporting General Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and his right-hand woman, Black Widow. Hank found out and donned his "Ant-Man" helmet and used a colony to spell the words "SHIELD SUCKS" on a wall near the entrance. He then went to meet the two. Wearing her costume, she followed and overheard Nick asking to see her. She flew in and told her husband to take the ants into the lab. After he was gone, Fury asked what she saw in Hank. She told him that Hank had the same concerns, though she thought being on their own was good for him. Fury explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a situation greater than it could deal with and needed superhumans. However, he could not divulge the details at that time. Though unsure, she agreed to help only if they let Hank join also. Fury claimed he only wanted heroes and did not need another scientist. Wasp pulled him into the testing area to show him the testing. In the other room, Hank apparently knew everything they were saying. Wasp looked at her shoulder to see an ant Hank used to listen. Fury brushed the ant off then demanded to know what Hank had discovered. Hank pushed the buttons on his gauntlet then grunted in pain. He began to grow in size until he was almost as tall as the room itself. Widow entered and told Nick that an airline was going to crash into the city. Fury asked why he should care and she told him that Iron Man was saving the plane. As the two were leaving, Nick welcomed Wasp and Giant Man onto the team. Hank then went with them so he could "help" by knocking Iron Man out of the air. Janet and Hank were invited for their first debriefing as part of the team. The two entered a conference room where Bruce and Betty Ross were sitting. On the other side, Nick, Natalia, and the recently resurrected Captain America entered. Janet was amazed at how young the hero looked. Obviously getting jealous, Hank reminded her that he was sixty years older than she was. She then noticed that he was staring at Natalia's body so she elbowed him in the ribs. After demonstrating the properties of the metal Vibranium and showing their information on the Chitauri, Janet spoke up wondering if Stark Industries was working on anything to help. Betty claimed that unless Tony could make money, he wouldn't care. Janet then confirmed with Nick that they couldn't find the ships and if they could, they were not able to shoot them down. The team dispersed as they awaited orders. Eventually they were called to duty. Nick explained that the Chitauri had taken control of a heavily armed facility killing everyone inside. He says the aliens have activated the base's defenses, which they could not shut down remotely. The base held S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites and the Chitauri intended to destroy it. Nick ordered them to save the satellites and possibly capture the Chitauri. After arriving, Cap explained to all of them about the automated defenses. However, Wasp believed that she would not set them off and shrank down flying ahead. Cap went off to the East and ordered Iron Man to scan from above, Widow to take the loading dock, and Giant Man to stay behind should the alien escape. Giant Man was not happy feeling he was the strongest in the group but did it anyways. Wasp flew to the facility and blasted a small hole through a door. She flew inside and saw that the central corridor was clear. Unbeknownst to her, the defenses detected her. Overhead, Iron Man scanned the facility seeing that she was surrounded by infared triggers. Cap came on the radio ordering everyone to advance, but specified that Wasp should stay still as he feared the area was too dangerous. Wasp was confident in her abilities and defied orders to fly on. However, she was caught in one of the triggers causing it to explode. Iron Man also defied orders and entered the facility to rescue the "damsel." When he found her he was caught off guard by a turret and began bouncing from one trigger to another until he was knocked unconscious. The building shook as Giant Man tried to smash his way to his wife fearing for her safety. Soon afterwards, the Chitauri activated its bombs destroying most of the facility causing fires to erupt all over. Wasp regained consciousness and returned to normal size. She found Iron Man but realized he wasn't breathing. Cap and Widow ran up to her and she explained that she couldn't get the helmet off. Cap kneeled next to them and ripped the faceplate off. Wasp, Widow, and Cap looked at each other in astonishment when they saw that it was Tony Stark in the armor. The four of them left the smoking facility and went back to their transport. Another transport landed and Nick got out. Wasp went to her husband, who had been knocked out, and helped him up. He saw Tony in the armor walking by. Nick berated them all for letting the alien destroy the facility. He was angry at how they disobeyed orders letting the Chitauri get away. Giant Man reasoned that he was merely trying to save Wasp. Growing tired of his arrogance, Nick fired him. Giant Man stormed off and Wasp followed. Janet and Hank returned to Pym Industries arguing. Janet believed that they should go back, blaming the failure on them. Hank did not think they should have followed Cap. Janet then pointed out that he was always blaming everyone else.The two stared at each other before Hank walked off. Later that night, the Chitauri attacked the Triskelion. Janet and Hank got back into their costumes and made their way there. They met Iron Man along the way. While on their way, Bruce had transformed into the Hulk via the Rebirth Chamber, and had destroyed one ship. The three of them saw a convoy of vehicles attempting to flee, but a Chitauri ship fired on a nearby building causing it to collapse. Giant Man quickly enlarged and quickly caught the building. He lifted it up so the vehicles could get by. Wasp and Iron Man then flew in and met with Cap, Widow, and Nick. As the aliens moved in, Cap ordered Giant Man to push the building onto them, killing most. He then ordered the team to attack. The remaining aliens pursued them but were overwhelmed by the combined might of the team. Wasp entered the body of one of the Chitauri and blasted it apart from the inside. The team gathered together and saw Hulk still smashing Chitauri soldiers. They walked up behind him to watch what he was doing. Cap tried to talk to him in order to calm "Bruce" down. Hulk quickly turned and knocked Cap away. Hulk then landed near them and used Iron Man like a bat to knock Nick and Widow away before throwing him. Giant Man tried to stop on Hulk. However, the green brute leapt up and punched him in the knee forcing Giant Man down. Hulk grabbed debris and threw it at Giant Man knocking him over. Wasp cried out and flew in front of Hulk to blast his face. However, Hulk used a sonic clap, knocking her away. She landed on her husband's head and fell next to him. Giant Man awoke and tried to battle Hulk, who began to choke him. Waking up, Wasp flew in to save her husband. She blasted Hulk back knocking him away. In order to tranquilize Hulk, Cap ordered Wasp to distract him, she flew into his ear and blasted his brain. However, the ruse did not work and Hulk threw the rock at Cap destroying the gun. Widow grabbed the tranquilizer part and drove it into Hulk's back. Betty then tried to calm Hulk down, stopping the rampage. Eventually Hulk relaxed enough that he collapsed and transformed back into Bruce. Wasp and the others moved in around him. Soon after the group joined together as one team. As they were recovering from their wounds, they gathered at the Triskelion for a celebration to their victory. Tony stood and offered a toast to Captain America for pulling the team together. The group patted them on the back. Though Janet kissed him on the cheek. Natalia then kissed him on the lips. Over the next couple of months, the team went on their own separate ways though they stayed around. Janet and Hank continued their work at Pym Industries in order to improve his abilities. Ultimate Avengers 2 ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team leader. *Tony Stark/ Iron Man - Teammate. *Thor - Teammate. *Henry Pym/Giant-Man - Husband; deceased. *Natalia Romanov/Black Widow - Teammate. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate. *Betty Ross - Ally. *Nick Fury - Boss. *Herr Kleiser - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (2 films) **''Ultimate Avengers'' (First appearance) - Grey DeLisle **''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - Grey DeLisle Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Wasp Category:Ultimate Avengers characters Category:Avengers members Category:Wives Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Size Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight